warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 11
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :Jaypaw reaches into the herb store, pulling out a few brittle stems. He sneezes at the dried herb dust in there, and Leafpool calls out to him. The tom is startled, bumping his head on the roof of the cleft, and quickly exits. She asks what he found, and he responds that there's coltsfoot, and a few juniper berries. Leafpool murmurs that it's so little, and thinks it won't be enough. She says that there isn't enough room to separate the sick cats from the healthy, and greencough is untreatable without catmint. Jaypaw suggests that they could get some from their patch at the abandoned Twoleg nest, but his mentor points out that the plant is too fragile, and they can't nip the shoots. Jaypaw asks what they're going to do, and she says she doesn't know. :Leafpool notes that there is a supply just outside of RiverClan's territory, but that she can't leave long enough to get it. Jaypaw feels resentful that he's blind, otherwise he could go, but his mentor continues that tensions are too high for him to risk it. He suggests they ask the other medicine cats for help, but Leafpool counters that Firestar wouldn't allow it because it'd show weakness. She is annoyed with his insistence, so he drops the subject and asks what he can do to help. Leafpool asks if he can swap out Briarkit and Millie's bedding, since they're out getting some fresh air. He agrees, and bundles the old moss out of the den. The apprentice dumps it several fox-lengths outside of the hollow, then gathers more from a tree nearby. Jaypaw staggers back in camp with it, heading to find the sick cats. :Jaypaw spots Millie sitting in the fresh air, with Briarkit weakly trying to play with her mother. She asks her mother if she can act like a mouse, so she can catch her. The kit ends her question with a bout of coughing, and Jaypaw tells her that he has brought fresh bedding that she can have a nice nap. Briarkit protests, saying that she doesn't want to sleep. Jaypaw insists that she does, because it'll make her feel better. He helps Millie back into the den, bolstering her with his shoulder. The apprentice settles her back in the nest, shooing Briarkit in beside her. Jaypaw turns to check the herb store one more time, hoping to find something useful there. :Suddenly, the light around Jaypaw turns to dazzling sunlight, and he finds himself in a leafy clearing. He watches as Bluestar and Whitestorm pad past, worrying about the fate of ThunderClan. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf join them, and they add that there's no more catmint on their Clan's territory, which is proving a problem. An unnamed silver tabby joins them, saying that Millie is close to joining them, which will break Graystripe's heart yet again. The cats fall silent, circling each other in distress. Jaypaw wonders why he's here, thinking that if there's nothing useful in this vision, he should go back to his duties. :Shiningheart, Braveheart, and Brightspirit appear, and Jaypaw is confused as to who they are. He tells them that he doesn't know what to do, because ThunderClan is dying. Brightspirit encourages the apprentice to look to the wind for what he seeks. Jaypaw says he doesn't understand, but the vision cuts off abruptly before he can ask. Darkness encloses his vision yet again as he hears Leafpool come in, helping to settle Millie and Briarlight. He realizes that his vision must've lasted only a few heartbeats, and tries to puzzle out what Brightspirit meant. Footsteps race to the medicine den, and Sandstorm enters, announcing that Firestar is sick. Characters Major }} Minor *Millie *Briarpaw *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Yellowfang *Spottedleaf *Silverstream (Unnamed) *Brightspirit *Shiningheart *Braveheart *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Featherkit (Unnamed) *Stormkit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 11 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc